Tout pour lui plaire
by RogueMalefoy
Summary: Pansy aime Drago depuis toujours mais il ne lui a jamais prêté la moindre attention. Un matin, elle reçoit un mot de son bien-aimé lui ordonnant de venir le rejoindre. Jusqu'où sera-t-elle prête à aller pour être avec lui? Attention contenu violent et choquant, vous êtes prévenus.


**Je suis capable de tout pour toi.**

 _Je suis vraiment désolée si vous aimez le personnage de Pansy parce que je l'ai un peu torturée. C'est assez violent et glauque. Très sombre pour ne rien vous cacher. Mais bon libre à vous d'arrêter votre lecture quand bon vous semble ^^_

 _N'oubliez pas de me mettre quelques reviews ça fait toujours plaisir :)_

 _Bonne lecture !_

Pansy montait les escaliers avec hâte. Elle courut à la douche, se savonna, sa rasa, se créma et enfila un peignoir. Il n'y avait pas une minute à perdre. Elle se dirigea vers sa chambre et choisit ses sous-vêtements les plus sexys, et enfila une petite robe noire par dessus. Elle passa au maquillage. Tout devait être parfait. Elle regarda l'heure, 16h30. C'était jouable. Vite, le fond de teint, l'enlumineur, le bronzeur, le blush. Elle avait un teint parfait. Faux, certes, mais parfait. Elle se décida à seulement un peu de mascara et du rouge à lèvre rouge foncé. Très foncé. Ça lui allait plutôt bien, elle était satisfaite. 16H45. Elle se démêla les cheveux et les lissa. Elle avait décider de les laisser lâchés. Elle enfila une paire d'escarpins et sorti de sa chambre avec allure. Elle y était presque. Elle voyait la porte. Sur celle-ci il y avait un mot :

 _N'entre pas tant que je ne te l'ai pas ordonné._

Elle avait dix minutes d'avance mais elle s'en fichait. Il était impensable d'arriver en retard. On ne fait pas attendre un Malefoy. Elle repensa à ce matin. À cette joie qu'elle avait eu lorsqu'elle avait reçu ce mot. Ce mot qu'elle attendait depuis cinq ans maintenant.

 _Dans ma chambre à 17h. DM_

Toute la journée elle avait guetté les horloges des salles de cours, elle avait hâte, elle ne tenait plus en place. Il l'avait enfin repérée.

La porte s'ouvrit brusquement. IL était là. Il l'attendait ELLE. Et non pas quelqu'un d'autre.

\- Entre.

Elle lui obéit. Elle se dirigea dans la pièce et entendit la porte se fermer derrière elle. Elle était nerveuse.

Détends-toi, lui murmura-t-il à l'oreille.

Elle frissonna. Il lui attrapa les hanches tout en lui grignotant le cou.

\- Jusqu'où serais-tu capable d'aller pour être avec moi ? Susurra-t-il

\- N'importe où.

\- Prouve le moi. Ouvre la porte là-bas et dit moi ce qu'i l'intérieur.

Elle obéit encore une fois. Pris la poignée de porte et la tourna. Elle étouffa un cri de terreur en découvrant des corps. Des enfants. Elle se tourna vers Drago, en quête de réponse.

\- Ne t'inquiète pas. Ce ne sont que des moldus.

Elle continuait de le fixer en faisant son possible pour ne pas se retourner vers la pièce funeste.

\- Ferme la porte maintenant. Veux-tu toujours rester avec moi ?

\- Oui.

\- Bien. Prend ce miroir. Fais-le tomber.

Elle s'exécuta. Il y avait du verre partout dans la pièce.

\- Prends un bout et coupes-toi avec.

Elle pris délicatement un bout de verre, tranchant. Le fit glisser sur son bras, en laissant une trace rouge derrière son passage. Elle avait terriblement mal, elle était perdue, mais elle ne montrait rien. Elle attendait la suite.

\- Déshabille toi.

Elle enleva ses vêtements un à un. Elle ne garda que ses sous-vêtements. Il s'approcha d'elle.

\- Tu sais ce qu'il te reste à faire, lui dit-il en désignant les fragments du miroir avec son menton.

Elle tremblait. Elle prit un nouveau bout de verre et se coupa les cuisses, les bras, le ventre, le cou. Elle était en sang.

Il lui pris la main, et l'amena devant un miroir sur pied.

\- Regarde-toi. Tu es blessée.

Elle ne comprenait plus rien. Elle contempla son reflet. Elle avait du sang partout, et un air désespéré. Elle n'avait plus la force de faire semblant de ne rien ressentir. Son visage se tordait de douleur.

\- Toujours partante ?

\- Oui, murmura-t-elle avec une petite voix.

Il dégrafa son soutien-gorge, contempla sa poitrine blanche, et l'embrassa sur la bouche. Il lui mordit les lèvres tellement fort qu'elle saignait.  
\- Voilà, comme ça c'est raccord, acquiesça-t-il

Il lui banda les yeux et lui pris la main. Elle ne voyait rien et avait toujours aussi mal. Elle ne savait pas où il l'emmenait mais ils marchèrent environ cinq minutes et s'arrêtèrent enfin. Il lui ordonna de s'assoir, de ne pas bouger et de ne pas enlever le bandeau qu'elle avait sur les yeux.

\- Je reviens tout de suite.

Elle était seule dans une pièce, uniquement vêtue d'une culotte et d'escarpins, le corps en sang, les yeux bandés et elle avait froid. Elle entendit la sonnerie, elle allait être en retard pour son cours de potions. Elle entendait des bavardages en dehors de la pièce, des bruits de pas, et puis le silence. La porte s'ouvrit enfin.

\- Miss Parkinson ? Interrogea une voix grave

Des murmures et des cris s'élevèrent autour d'elle. Non, pensa-t-elle. Non. NON NON NON NON NON NON NON PITIÉ. Elle était pétrifiée. Ça ne pouvait pas être vrai. C'était impossible.

\- Pansy qu'est-ce que tu as, qui t'as fait ça ? Demanda une voix féminine.

Quelqu'un la recouvrit d'un manteau, et lui enleva son bandeau.

Elle découvrit un spectacle bien plus horrible que les cadavres d'enfants moldus. Elle était assise sur le bureau du professeur Rogue et toute la classe la dévisageait avec dégout et pitié. Le professeur Rogue revînt accompagnée de madame Pomfresh. Mais elle ne vit plus rien d'autre. Elle avait perdu connaissance.


End file.
